TDI/Episode 12
Dancing All Night is the twelfth episode of ''Total Drama Island. It was written by PokeFanClaire. Episode Infirmary - Morning Claire, Kaede, Tom, Betty and Veronica are gossiping. '''Tom: '''I'm so mad Crim got literally robbed. '''Claire: '''Ugh, same but at least Miu got what she deserved. '''Betty: '''Does that girl even have a likeable side? '''Tom: ''(looks at Betty and Veronica) Wow, counselors guest stars that survived more than one episode, I'm shookeneth. '''Veronica: '''Huh, really? '''Kaede: '''Now that I think about, that's right. '''Claire: '''Remember Aoi Asahina? '''Tom: '''Brian? '''Claire: '''Ruruka Ando? '''Kaede: '''Teruteru Hanamura? '''Tom: '''Iconic Tara Dikov? '''Kaede: '''Sayaka Maizono? '''Claire: '''Gonta Gokuhara? '''Tom: '''That weird armored woman? ''Betty and Veronica stare at them, wordless. Kaede: '''Also, what happened that led you to fight? '''Veronica: ''(smiles) It's okay, we have made up now. '''Betty: '''Aww, V! ''The two girls hug. Restaurant The remaining participants, except for the ones in the infirmary and Kanon are eating breakfast. At the Screaming Gophers' table, Sonia is petting Gundham's hamsters. Sonia: '''They're just so cute! '''Gundham: ''(blushing) I-I know r-right... 'Rantaro: '''I don't know which is cuter, hamsters or guinea pigs. '''Leon: '''Wait, have one of you guys seen Kanon this morning? '''Rantaro: '''Tom told me he didn't see her on the way to the infirmary. ''Suddenly, Rose Blossom comes by. '''Rose Blossom: ''(to Leon) Kid, I think she's with my granddaughter. '''Leon: '''Kanon and... Cheryl? '''Rantaro: '''Now that I think about, Alex Drake is missing too. '''Sonia: '''Such an eccentric trio, to be honest. ''At the Killer Bass' table, Kokichi is admiring the cylindrical device fixed by Miu. Angie: '''Kaede told me that Claire has almost fully recovered. '''Tsumugi: '''I'm so plainly happy! '''Mondo: ''(looks at Kokichi) Hey gremlin, are you even listening the good news? '''Kokichi: '''Wow, you're calling me like how Miu did? ''(giggles) ''Her legacy will never end. '''Tsumugi: '(points at the device) ''Um, what is that thing? '''Kokichi: '''Phasma had it and Miu fixed it, I wonder if I can turn it on... '''Angie: '''Nyahaha! A great gift from Atua! ''Kokichi presses the button and the device successfully turns it on. A blue light appears and a clear silhoutte of a red-haired man appears on the other side. ???: 'Captain Phasma, finally- ''The man is confused. '''???: '''Who the hell are you? And where is Phasma? '''Kokichi: ''(giggles) I'm afraid to reveal that your precious captain is one of our hostages. But pleasure to meet you! I'm the leader of D.I.C.E.! And you are? '???: Such insolence, how dare you not knowing me? I'm High Commander Hux from the First Order. Why should I believe you, a mere teenager? '''Kokichi: ''(smirks) My subordinates locked her in the underground chambers in a very faaaaar away place, if you want her back so much, why don't you come and get us? '''Tsumugi: '''Wow, this would be such an interesting plot for a TV show! Don't you guys agree? ''But the girl is plainly ignored... Big Tent - Inside In the same big tent where the giant square is stored, three girls have just finished playing games. Cheryl Blossom: 'Ok so, these are the games of that virtual world challenge? '''Alex Drake: '''I hafta say dat dis was preehttee eecohneec, to bee honest. '''Kanon: '''Agree and also we improved since that time. '''Alex Drake: '''Ugh but also rehmands mee of sheettee Cahmehrohn Vahn Booren. '''Cheryl Blossom: '''I'm honestly glad that I skipped this part of the show but I searched her online and found out that she's known as the most popular girl in the history of the Blue Valley School District and was also a Prom Queen and Head Cheerleader. '''Kanon: '''Ok, stop. Why the fuck are we even talking about her? '''Alex Drake: '''So trooh. ''Suddenly, Cathy Munsch enters the tent. 'Cathy Munsch: '''There you are, you little bitches! ''(to Alex and Cheryl) ''I want you to clean my suite and the ones of the producers and then go to Kahuanui Island to clean the other suite, okay? ''Alex and Cheryl complain as they leave the tent. '''Cathy Munsch: ''(to Kanon) Young lady, follow me because it's challenge time! ''They leave the tent. Camp Houses Kanon follows Cathy to the Camp Houses. The others are all here and are asking Claire how is she doing with the ankle, in which the latter replies that she's fine now. There is a stereo on the ground and Cathy realizes that Betty and Veronica are there too. Cathy Munsch: 'Um, what the fuck are you doing here? '''Betty Cooper: '''You told us we can stay? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Stop putting words in my mouth. '''Veronica Lodge: '''We have been here for weeks and you even happily invited us to your suite for some apple cider yesterday? '''Cathy Munsch: '''Uh...I'm....confused.... ''The woman ignores both girls. 'Cathy Munsch: '''Whatever, you're random guest stars so you can't appear more than an episode, you're going home after the campfire ceremony. ''After gathering the attention of the others, Cathy proceeds to explain the challenge. 'Cathy Munsch: '''As you guys know how much I stick to the formula, today we're going to meet a special person. You guys probably already know him but say hi to a special ''Big Brother ''contestant, Roni! ''A young adult shows up and waves his hand. A few people clap in his honor. Kanon grits her teeth. ------''CONFESSIONALS'' 'Kanon: '''Fucking Roni is here, ew! I still remember when he snatched the Head of Household position from Nikki Grahame! How the fuck did he even reach the finals? Did he give a blowjob to the producers to rig his way in? ----------- '''Tom: '''Anita Bum winning ''Big Brother ''was the most iconic thing I have ever seen on TV after solving the murder of Laura Palmer in ''Twin Peaks. ---------- 'Roni: '''I don't actually care about you fat bitches at home eating tacos with a thousand sauces on it and refusing to drink fatty water and shitting over it cuz you want to drink shitty-cola and fruit-or-should-I-say-sugar juice but I have to milk my screentime as much as I can so hi, fans! ------'''Roni: '''Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm iconic as that time when Rachael came back in BB12 to milk drama with Ragan and milk her own screentime. '''Cathy Munsch: '''This reminds me of the days when I used to star in the ''Halloween ''movies and getting horny while filming a sex tape with Michael Myers. ''Everyone is grossed out. '''Cathy Munsch: ''(giggles) Whoops, did I say that out loud? '''Roni: '''Stop, this is my time to shine, not yours. '''Cathy Munsch: '''Anyway, Roni has been called here so that he can show you today's challenge, aka "Just Dance"! ''Cathy points at the stereo and Roni kneels so that the camera can record his face. Roni: 'You bitches are gonna compete in 1 vs 1 matches, kinda like the wonderful Battle Mode from ''Just Dance. Some cheer at the new dancing challenge but others are not too happy... ------''CONFESSIONALS'' 'Mondo: '''Fuck off, I hate dancing challenges and I hate dancing in general. Back at Hope's Peak, Chihiro and Taka tried to make me dance so that I could impress some girl but I know how I dance so fucking bad. I danced and that girl started to laugh so much and said that I looked like a "bull during an epileptic seizure". ----- '''Angie: '''I am confident for this challenge! Back home, there was a very skilled girl in dancing and surfing that said that she was blessed by Atua for her skills. Her name is Moana....I think? ------'''Roni: '''The first match is gonna be about ''Super Bass by Nicki Minaj ''versus ''Love You Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez. The first participants are gonna be.... Kanon and Kaede! '''Kanon: ''(frowns at Roni) I will dance for my robbed queen Nikki! '''Roni: '''HA! I'd like to see you try, bitch. '''Kaede: '''This is really awkward... '''Kanon: '''Shut up, Kaede, you're not educated enough for this. ''Kaede prepares to argue back but the challenge begins. The challenge begins with Kanon ready to dance "Super Bass".Category:Episodes of "Total Drama Island" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off